memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 1/Prue explains
Episode 6: Through the Looking Glass (Space) Both the Intrepid and Kingston are hanging in space. (Sickbay) Typhuss walks in and sees his sister Prue laying on the biobed knocked out. No, it can't be, Prue's dead says Typhuss as he looks at John. Then how could she be here then? John asked him. Doctor Murphy walks up to them. Her DNA is similar to Prue but there is a flucation in it Doctor Murphy says as she looks at them. Then Typhuss snaps his finger and figures it out. This Prue is from an alternate reality says Typhuss as he looks at John. Wow wonder why she's here John says as he looks at Typhuss. I don't know says Typhuss as he looks at John. Maybe we should wake her? John asked looking at Typhuss. I can't be here, I have to go says Typhuss as he looks at John. Typhuss why can't you be here? John says as he looked at Typhuss. I lost Prue, she looks like Prue, its hard to look at her and be in the same room with her but if you need me here I will stay says Typhuss as he looks at John. Thanks for staying here in sickbay sir John says as he looks at the Admiral. Typhuss stands near the biobed as Doctor Murphy wakes Prue up. Where am I Prue says as she looks around sickbay then sees Captain Tyson. Prue you're safe John says as he looks at Prue. Prue hugs John and starts crying. I thought I lost you John when I saw the Kingston explode when it rammed the Romulan command ship I thought you were dead Prue says as she hugs and kisses John. Prue what happened? John says as he looks at her. The Romulans declared war against the Federation in 2381 it was a brutal war Starfleet lost half of their forces I led task force Beta you led task force Delta, and Typhuss led task force Alpha, and it was brutal we were losing the fight I lost my ship and your ship rammed the command ship while I escaped the battle site and Typhuss and the Intrepid intercepted them and covered me until I made it here to 2389 Prue says as she looked at John, Typhuss, Y'Cari and Carol. I'm sorry about that, you can stay here if you want says Typhuss as he looks at Prue. Typhuss you survived the Romulan attack Prue says as she looks at Typhuss. I'm not your Typhuss, you are in another alternate reality says Typhuss as he looks at Prue. Oh its just you look like him and act like him and mine isn't a Vice Admiral he's a Commodore Prue says as she looks at Typhuss. And you look like my sister, she was the most loving person I ever knew and she was funny says Typhuss as he looks at Prue. Typhuss I think we should hold off on that before we shock her John says as he looks at Admiral Kira. All right, so Prue what are you going to do, are you going to stay here and return to Earth says Typhuss as he looks at Prue. I'm not sure what I want to do right now I could use a rest though Prue says as she looks at them. I'll escort you to guest quarters Prue John says as he looks at her. They both left sickbay. (Deck 5) John and Prue are walking to the turbolift. So Prue what's up with the Starfleet uniform John says as he looks at Prue. Oh you notice I'm a Captain, I was in command of the USS Rhode Island during the war, they brought her into service a year early for the war with the Romulans Prue says as she looks at John as they walked into the lift.